When There's Bad Luck, Harry Potter Always Seems to Find it
by Ilaria-Jade-Phoenix-Slytherin
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter, his sister, Ilaria Potter and their best friend, Hermione Granger get thrown back in time? A whole heap of shit, to be honest! M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry, Hermione and Harry's sister, Ilaria, groan as they land on their feet in the middle of Diagon Alley, looking around curiously as they see that time has been frozen, "What…?" Harry murmurs, his jade eyes showing his confusion and worry. Ilaria huffs and crosses her arms, glaring at a building as if this new problem was its fault. Hermione smiles slightly, before turning around and very nearly screaming when she sees a male with dark black hair and a face that would have been handsome had it not been rotting, the clothes covered in what appeared to be the man's blood.

Ilaria's hazel eyes widen and she jumps back, grabbing onto Harry's hand and holding him close, "Um, shit…" She murmurs, her voice quiet and soothing, just as a woman appears wearing a white dress, bare foot and her hair and eyes as pale as a ghosts' form. Another being appears, this time a Centaur, with a black horses body and chestnut brown tail and hair, the upper, human body that of a woman wearing a dark green tank top. The last being to morph into existence is a wolf with silver fur and dark, sparkling purple eyes and markings along its sides.

The man with the decaying body opens his mouth and begins to speak in a rasping voice, "I am Death, this here is Fate." Here, he indicates the pale haired woman, who smiles kindly at them, the Centaur introducing herself as Time, and the Wolf introducing himself as Magic. Ilaria's eyes widen and Harry cocks his head to the side, Hermione scoffing, her voice trembling, "Why did you bring us here? And what year is it?" She asks with false bravado. The Deity's look at each other, and choose Fate to be their spokes person.

"It's 22nd July, 1973, and we've asked you to be here because we need your help; there are three people who are going to need you more than anyone; Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They are all abused by their 'families', and will benefit from your love and attention; as well as affection. If you want, you could all adopt one each, or one adopt two, and another adopt one, or one adopt all; whatever suits." Time places a hand on Fate's shoulder and she quietens, "We understand you hate Snape, but-"

"We don't hate him per se… We just… don't agree with how he treated us… Hang on… WHAT!?" Ilaria yells the last bit and Hermione and Harry take a few steps back, looking at each other with worry, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY NEED OUR HELP!? YOU'RE THE MAIN DEITY'S FOR FUCK SAKE AND YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU NEED THREE HUMANS TO HELP YOU DO YOUR _JOB_!?" Ilaria's red in the face, and she takes a breath to calm herself before she sends a final, malicious glare at the Deity's before ignoring them.

Harry looks at them pointedly, waiting for an explanation, and when one isn't forth coming, he sends a Stinging Hex at Fate, who deflects it but sighs forlornly, "We aren't the main Deity's; we're their offspring and have no control of their affairs; unless we ask mortals." Harry shakes his head and asks, "Why are your names the jobs of your parents?" Magic looks at his companions and shrugs his shoulders, "We haven't earned names yet, unlike my mother, Hecate, and Time's father, Horae." Ilaria's eyes and facial expression soften and she apologizes to them for her outburst. They smile and accept the apology before continuing;

"My father, Zeus-who is Lord Fate-doesn't care much for most humans, but for some reason, he hates Severus, Remus and Sirius. I have never understood why, even though he allowed them to live through these two Wars and come out somewhat healthy, I still find myself facing a dilemma; why these three specifically? Do they hold some meaning-however the insignificance of their existence? Or is there more?" Harry nods, his expression thoughtful and Hermione turns to them in askance and queries, "Why us though? Why do you want us to help? I understand for Remus and Sirius a little, but Snape? Why?"

This time, Death answers, his expression-if you could make it out with rotting flesh happening there-looks like it softens, "Severus is a gentle soul when you get to know him, even if you are blinded by whatever it is that you're blinded by. Severus lost his mother when he was eight, and he still hasn't grieved, whereas Remus lost his mother at the age of four, a year after his being Bitten and Turning, which is where the verbal abuse turned physical as well…" Harry and the other two nod and Magic continues, "Are you willing to help? And if so, how?"

Ilaria and Harry look at each other, before nodding and turning to Hermione, who nods as well and in unison, they voice their agreement to help, "I'll adopt Remus, seeing as I understand his condition the most…" Ilaria murmurs, Harry opting to adopt Severus and Hermione happily voicing that she will adopt Sirius. The Deity's smile to themselves, happy in the knowledge that someone will help them achieve their goal.

After the initial planning, the Trio decide to go to Gringotts and open three separate accounts, before they head to the Ministry to register, the two Potter's having changed their last name to Phoenix, and become Harricius Evan Phoenix and Ilaria Nacrissus Phoenix, Hermione keeping her true identity. They walk into the Atrium, handing over their wands for Security inspection, before heading to the lift and heading up to the Ministerial Wizarding Register Department, to register themselves as British Wizard and Witches, "How long have you been here for?" Kevin Argot asks, his mist blue eyes suspicious, "We only arrived about an hour ago, before realizing our mistake after our Gringotts trip that we hadn't Registered."

Ilaria smiles sweetly, using her natural Lure to fool the elderly man and succeeding, throwing a smug look over her shoulder at Hermione, who glowers, "We've been living in the States since our fifth birthdays, seeing as our parents died a few days before, where we were living with Hermione's parents and then moved with them once they had custody." She shrugs and steps back with her papers, allowing Harry to step forward and grab his and Hermione's and handing them to her gently.

They exit the Department and Ilaria looks to Harry, "Real Estate then NEWTS or NEWTS then Real Estate?" He looks at her pointedly and she rolls her eyes, "NEWTS it is then…" She grumbles, leading them down to the Department of Magical Education, where they sit for four hours doing their NEWTS; all 12 of them.

They arrive at Angela Prewitt's Real Estate-snickering about the fact that an Auntie of Molly's was into Real Estate-before entering and asking to see the woman herself, "Of course, sir, ma'am, right this way…" The young receptionist answers, leading them down a short corridor before stopping in front of a dark oak door and knocking, then entering. Ilaria's eyes widen a little at the atrocious colors-bold orange, Gryffindor red and gold as well as pink-before they sit down, Harry starting with his idea for a house, "I would like it to have a big yard with plenty of space for gardening, and maybe a tree or two for a tree house."

Hermione asks for a small, two bedroom house with a medium yard and Ilaria asks for much the same as Harry; except for a lot of forestry around the area, causing Harry and Hermione to giggle, shutting up at her glare, and then looking at the woman expectantly. She nods after a few minutes of looking, before showing each of them a house, Ilaria's an original thatch roof cottage, Harry's a two storey olden day tavern and Hermione's a modern one storey with an attic, "They're quite far from one another, but that shouldn't be a problem as they connected to the floo network. The cottage is on the outskirts of a town called Sussex, the tavern on the outskirts of Stanley and the home with the attic outside of London."

Harry nods and asks, "How do we Magically Name the house?" Angela smiles slightly and responds, "Just say it how you would a Promise, really…" Ilaria snorts in amusement and takes the lead; as usual, "I, Ilaria Nacrissus Phoenix, hereby Name thine House as Phoenix Cottage. So mote it be." A flash of white and the house is named. Harry does the same, christening his with the name Evan's Tavern, and Hermione's Emma Lodge.

They grin at each other before standing, using their credit cards-yes, Wizards and Witches have credit cards-to pay for their houses, before heading to Madame Malkin's, getting fitted for clothing, then heading over to Glenda's Home for House-Elves, purchasing two each, and then ordering one to buy food and the other furniture, Ilaria going for a warm and aristocratic theme, Harry for antique and Hermione-obviously-for modern. Afterwards, they head to the Leaky for dinner, before heading to their homes to sleep, exhausted as they are, before the next day comes along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus groans as he sits up, his back and arse throbbing from the belting he'd received from his father the day before, as well as the endless chores he has to do, his obsidian eyes shining with unshed tears as he recalls his mother, missing her with a passion that never existed for the first year without her. He stands and heads into the bathroom, rinsing himself and then stepping out, drying and dressing before heading downstairs to cook breakfast for his father, then heading outside into the scorching sun to do his endless list of chores, the teas never falling from his eyes.

Remus whimpers as he lies on the pile of thin rags serving as his bed, his naked body covered in welts, bruises, new and old scars, as well as blood; dry and not. He buries his face in the enfolds of his arms, his chained feet numb from the tightness, _'I hate it here… I miss mother, I miss the happy times and I hate Greyback!'_ He sniffles, quieting when he hears his father, and the low, rhythmic shuffling of the leather bits at the end of the whip, knowing he's about to be subjected to the ongoing 'cure' his father's mad mind had come up with, _'Please, oh_ please _let it end…'_

The _Crucio_ being held on him by his mother continues for more than what it should, leaving him breathless when it's finally lifted off, before a Cutting Hex is cast on his stomach, then a snake brought in to continue biting him, more and more hexes and curses being thrown at his malnourished and pale frame. He whimpers pitifully as he curls into a painful ball, his grey eyes closed to the horrors of the world, the darkness engulfing the Black heir wholly.

Ilaria's hazel blue eyes open lazily, before she springs out of her green silk sheets, the dark brown duvet rolling to the foot of the bed, where the light blue comforter is still folded neatly. She heads into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and doing her hair and a light bit of makeup, before she heads into her walk-in closet on the other side of the room and pulls out a deep crimson silk blouse, dark silver slacks and black flats out, as well as a sleeveless very dark gold-almost black-silk summer robe, dressing and smiling slightly at her reflection.

She makes herself a cup of coffee a few minutes later in the downstairs kitchen, sitting down and sipping it whilst she reads the _Daily Prophet,_ scowling at the front page;

 ** _Angela Prewitt, Leading Real Estate Agent, Talks About the Newcomers_**

She huffs in annoyance, skimming the article and raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow, turning the page and skimming the next article, throwing the paper on the table in irritance, coming to the conclusion that she will be buying the _Daily Prophet_ , and fixing these bloody mistakes and firing any and all incompetent bastards who go against her; _including_ Rita Skeeter…

She sighs as she finishes her coffee before heading to the floo, flooing over to her brother's place and admiring the soft colors of creams, beige's, and blue's, "Nice…" She says appreciatively and Harry grins, his emerald green robes and brown and blue attire showing off his jade eyes, "Let's go to Mione's and then Spinner's End, before heading to London for Sirius, and then to Bilston to get Remus, okay?"

She nods and they floo to Hermione's, before Apparating to Spinners End, and to a young boy's fortunate rescue.

They arrive up the street from number 8, Severus' residence, where they walk down the opposite side of the street, keeping their eyes open and their ears peeled for the slightest disturbance, "I hope he's okay…" Harry murmurs, watching the house like a hawk. Hermione nods and Ilaria purses her lips, having a bit of an idea of the fact that Severus probably _won't_ be okay, but she keeps her mouth shut, not wanting an argument or to believe the notion herself.

They startle ten minutes later when they hear a terror filled scream coming from number 8, before the door opens and Severus runs out, showing how small he is and how malnourished. They grit their teeth angrily, their eyes hard with hate for the Muggle behind the small young one, where he jumps over the fence just before Tobias hits the path. Severus runs, his obsidian eyes wide with panic, terror and tears. Ilaria runs with Harry, leaving Hermione to notify Aurors, before Ilaria runs across the street, leaping forward and shoving Tobias to the ground, Harry grabbing Severus and holding him as he kicks and screams, begging to be let go, "Childe, childe! Stop, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Eventually, Severus calms and he sags against the man holding him tenderly, his eyes clouded over and showing his exhaustion. He watches as a woman with hair as light and red as blood slams his father's head into the concrete pathway, the finality of it staggering as she gets up and scowls at the man, coming over and smiling at the man holding him, "He ok Harry?" She asks, her voice slightly breathless as she rubs her elbow gently, "Are you alright?" The man asks kindly and Severus nods, wincing as the action jars his sore neck, "By that wince, I think you might be trying to be too brave childe. Where does it hurt?"

Severus bites his lip, his eyes showing his fear and pain, trying hard not to give in, before showing the back of his neck and feeling warm, calming magic wash over the spot, soothing it and healing his neck, before the man introduces himself as Harry, the woman standing in front of them as Ilaria, his sister, and another woman-this one with brown, curly and bushy hair-as Hermione, their other 'sibling'. He speaks to them shyly, introducing himself as Severus Tobias Snape, and Ilaria smiles at him gently, caressing his cheek tenderly and lovingly before turning with a determined look in her eyes and glaring viscously at the offending Muggle, "I _do not_ like him…" She states, very clearly and Harry laughs, shaking his head in amusement whilst Hermione rolls her eyes.

Severus giggles quietly to himself, not wanting them to hear, before realizing they had and that he could very well be about to get punished. He quickly begins to apologize, before he's shushed gently and hugged tightly to Harry's strong chest, where he relaxes and listens to Hermione telling him to never apologize for laughing, as they love his laugh and Ilaria will just tickle him if he tries _not_ to laugh in their presence. He gulps and nods in understanding, smiling slightly when Ilaria winks at him, "Let's go get the others. I hate not knowing if they're not okay." She murmurs, before waving her hand and calling Severus' things to her, shrinking the trunk and then handing it to Harry, before Disapparating on the spot, Hermione following, Harry taking Severus with him, the last thing he sees being the Aurors arriving on site.

They arrive at 12 Grimmauld Place, London, to find Sirius being blown out of the window by a purple curse, screaming as he believes he's falling to his death. Hermione cries out, before doing a run up and leaping high into the air and catching him, holding him to her chest as she slowly floats down to the ground, glaring up at Lady Black, Ilaria doing the same as she had to Severus' things with Sirius', giving them to Hermione to pocket, "We'll get even, but first, let's help them heal and become whole." Harry murmurs, his own glare being particularly dark and menacing, before following his sister's Disapparation to Bilston, Hermione following with Sirius.

They arrive and Ilaria snarls, a feral look in her eyes as she sees Remus-naked as the day he was born-being forced to _pleasure_ his father in a circle of salt, "A fucking _cleansing_ Ritual!?" She snarls in disbelief, shaking her head and causing Severus to timidly ask how _that_ was a cleansing Ritual? The only answer he got was a warning growl from the woman, before she ran at Lynall and slammed into him, causing him to go flying and his castrated penis to drop to the ground. She smirks wickedly, causing Harry to laugh darkly and Hermione to shake her head in exasperation, "Oh Jesus…" Said bushy haired female mutters, annoyed.

Ilaria kneels down in front of Remus, murmuring to him as she sheds her outer summer robe and covers him in it, smiling at him when his honey brown eyes meet her hazel blue ones, "You're safe now sweetie, he'll never hurt you again, okay?" Remus sniffles and Ilaria casts a Breath Freshening Charm on his mouth, smiling when he thanks her profusely, as she shushes him lovingly and pulls him into a hug, where he snuggles close and allows himself to be picked up and held to her chest, where he snuggles even more and whines in the back of his throat, his furry abilities allowing him to sense the love and protection the woman holding him is offering. Ilaria watches as Harry pockets Remus' things, before she turns on the spot and Disapparates, Harry and Hermione following straight after.

They arrive in the foyer of St. Mungos, being led to a room with three beds in it, where they each lay their precious burdens, smoothing their hair back and Ilaria kissing Remus' forehead, Harry murmuring to Severus lovingly and Hermione holding Sirius. A Healer walks in and looks the children over, before giving each adult a set of instructions for the child under their care, as well as a months worth of Potions to help said child. Hermione nods and asks about the curse she'd witnessed and the Healer casts a Curse Diagnostic on Sirius, growling when the name comes up, "Don't ask me how to pronounce that, I can't. But, I can tell you what it does. Basically, the curse decays the insides slowly and slightly painfully, before healing them and repeating the process, but more painful. In other words, it gets more painful until the victim dies."

Hermione gasps in horrified shock and Ilaria and Harry snarl, Harry stepping over to Sirius and stroking his hair, Ilaria too furious to move, "Can you help him?" Hermione whispers urgently, her brown eyes hopeful. Healer Patrick's nods, before calling for a Healer named Catherine Brown. He explains the situation and the woman nods, before taking her place to the left of Sirius, and Jason to the right. They begin chanting in Latin, pulling strings of purple energy out of him, snapping them with their hands and throwing the strands in a special bucket between Sirius' legs.

45 minutes later and an exhausted Sirius is sleeping, the Healers promising to come back when they've rested, but reassuring all present that he was free. Hermione and the other two adults sigh in relief, Remus smiling happily with tears of relief sliding down his cheeks, Severus scowling but secretly pleased to see Sirius isn't going to die anymore; even it means he has to put up with the insufferable mutt.

Ilaria sighs as she sits back in the chair by the bed, her hazel eyes hard with anger. It's been a couple of hours since the children had been put to bed, and Ilaria and the other two had just spent about an hour trying to calm three upset teens during nightmares of horror. She shakes her head, looking over at Harry curled up, asleep on the bed across from them, Hermione asleep on his chest, _If anyone who walked in didn't know their preferences, they'd think they were dating; or married…_ She grimaces at her thoughts and pushes them aside, shaking her head and steepling her fingers, thinking about how she can help Remus, _Knowing what I do, Remus is probably going to think himself a monster, incapable of love or anything like it… How can I help him realize he doesn't need to think that?_ She taps her chin gently, thinking, not realizing when Remus sits up in bed and looks to her hopefully.

Remus bites his lip as he notices Ilaria lost in thought, wanting to ask her to lie next to him to chase the nightmares away, but not knowing how, or if he would be punished for asking such a thing. He knows that she took him away from his mad father, but, is that enough…? Would she want to sully herself with a monster like him? A disgrace to humans and all beings? Something that can kill as easily as it can heal? A monster that exists outside of children's stories?

Ilaria looks up, to find Remus staring at the sheets with tears in his honey brown eyes, and she sighs sadly, having an idea of where his thought process is heading. She stands, and, smiling lovingly at him, she sits on the bed behind him and holds him close, kissing his tawny hair and smoothing it away from his face gently, "Now, what has you in such a state pup?" She murmurs, worried as he turns and snuggles close to her, "N-nothing… It doesn't matter…" He hides his face in her neck and she _tsk's_ in disapproval, gently forcing his head up so she can see into his eyes;

"Talk to me Rem… What's troubling you pup?" She strokes his hair and he opens his mouth to deny it, when she does something that hasn't been done in a while; she kisses his forehead and he snaps, "I-I wanted to ask if you could hold me while I slept, to-to keep the nightmares at bay, and because I like it when someone is there, but-but _no-one_ ever is! And-and I thought you wouldn't mind, but then I realized that you had already done so much for me, and probably wouldn't want to be burdened with my being a monster, but-" She interrupts him gently and explains, "Rem, I don't want you thinking you're a burden, because you're not. I would love to hold you if you wanted me to, because that means you're safe and I can chase those nightmares away easier…"

Remus smiles uncertainly at her and she kisses his hair, earning an excited smile and Remus asking her to lie down. She does so-under the blankets-and smiles when he curls up on her chest, falling asleep immediately, missing the tears in Ilaria's hard, sorrowful hazel eyes.

The next morning shines bright, the birds chirping and Severus and Sirius arguing, Hermione shaking her head and Remus reading a book while leaning against Ilaria's chest, ignoring them both as Harry scolds Severus and Hermione scolds Sirius, "Severus, you can't fire up as soon as he opens his eyes and comments on the fact that you're here! He is entitled to his opinions, same as you, but other than that, it is not right! All he asked was why are you here!?" Ilaria palms her forehead and throws a pillow at her brother, hitting him in the face and gaining his attention, "He wouldn't have gotten riled up if Sirius hadn't have called him Snivellus, or threatened to curse him if he didn't leave!"

Harry bristles and he turns a glare on Sirius, who shrinks back and Hermione begins to lecture him, Harry turning back to his soon-to-be ward, his gaze softening at the dejected look on Severus' face, "Why didn't you say something Severus?" Said young child glares at him, his eyes teary as he snaps, "Because you wouldn't have believed me! Everyone believes the Marauder's, but never me! I'm just useless and a freak!" Hermione stops mid word, her eyes wide as she feels the magic crackling around the room. She turns to find Harry with a calm, blank expression, then finding Ilaria to be much the same, her normally soft, loving eyes hard and unyielding.

"Severus, you are going to be part of this family, where _ALL_ its members are treasure and loved the same…" His voice is quiet and Severus blushes, knowing instinctively he'd pissed Harry off, "I-I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean…" He trails off, bowing his head so they can't see his tears, and not succeeding, "Sev…" Harry murmurs, and said young childe sobs and throws himself at Harry, clinging to him for dear life, "I'm sorry! Please, don't go…" Harry sighs and wraps his arms around the young one clinging to him, and he leans down and kisses the greasy hair, noticing for the first time how… a little pongy… he smells.

He looks to Ilaria and she nods, her eyes determined as they vow to teach these children _everything_ they were denied.


End file.
